You & I
by Caramel JY
Summary: Penghalang baru dalam hubungan Sehun dan Luhan mulai muncul. Hyuna yang tidak terima dengan kedekatan HunHan. Keadaan Kai yang sudah membaik. Sehun ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan, berhasilkah dia? Chapter 4 update! HUNHAN
1. Chapter 1

**By: Caramel JY**

**Summary: Sehun, seorang anak orang kaya yang baru menemui teman dan rival baru di hari pertama dia memasuki sekolah barunya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Sehun di sekolah barunya? HunHan *maap nggak jago bikin Summary*.**

**Disclaimer: EXO itu punya SM Ent sama keluarga mereka masing-masing dan nggak akan pernah menjadi milik saya *hiks*. Tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**Rate: T *aman*.**

**Warning: banyak typo, membosankan, abal, ide cerita rada mainstream, lawakan nggak lucu, alur cerita rada ngebut, OOC, yaoi.**

Maaf kalau jelek, saya masih anak baru dalam menulis ff, jadi mohon bimbingannya kalau perlu berikan saya kritik~

Kalau nggak suka yaoi dan pairnya silakan kembali ya, dan tolong jangan di bash, tapi kalo kritik boleh kok :).

Happy Reading!

Pintu masuk SM High School terlihat sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh para siswi-siswi yang terletak di sepanjang jalan. Tak lama, munculah sebuah mobil sport silver yang dibuka pintunya oleh seorang namja yang tampan.

"KYAAAA! SEHUN OPPAA~~ AAAA!" teriak seorang siswi menggila dan tak lama gadis itu pingsan.

"SEHUN OPPAA! KAU LAH BELAHAN JIWA KU!" teriak seorang siswi lain yang membawa banner bertuliskan 'Menikahlah denganku Sehun Oppa!'.

Sedangkan Sehun yang diteriaki oleh siswi-siswi itu hanya melewati kerumunan tersebut dengan santainya dan pergi menuju kelas barunya, kelas 11-B. Tak lama bell masuk berbunyi.

"Anak-anak, seperti yang kalian lihat kita mempunyai murid baru, nah Sehun-ssi silakan memperkenalkan diri kepada murid yang lain." Ucap wali kelasnya.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Oh Sehun tapi kalian boleh memanggil saya Sehun, mohon bantuannya." Sehun memperkenalkan diri lalu membungkuk. Para siswi menahan teriakan girang mereka.

"Sehun-ssi, kau boleh duduk di sebelah Luhan-ssi." Ucap wali kelas mereka menunjuk seorang namja manis yang duduk di pojok belakang. Sehun berjalan menuju tempat yang disediakan. Sepanjang perjalanannya terlihat tatapan menggoda * yang menurut Sehun mengerikan* dari para siswi dan namja yang berstatus uke dan sesekali ada yang memberi kedipan kearahnya.

'Kenapa sih dia ngedip-ngedip gitu? Ah, mungkin matanya kelilipan atau yang lebih parah dia cacingan.' Sehun mulai membatin. Ia lalu mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Luhan.

"Hai, aku Xi Luhan, senang berkenalan dengan mu!" ucap Luhan sambil menjulurkan tangannya. Sehun menatap tangan Luhan lalu membalas uluran tangan Luhan.

"Aku Oh Sehun, senang berkenalan dengan mu." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar. Lalu pelajaran pun dimulai.

Sepanjang pelajaran terkadang Sehun mencuri pandang ke Luhan sampai pelajaran selesai. Bell pulang pun berbunyi pada jam setengah 3 sore. Semua murid bersorak gembira & merapihkan barang mereka dengan terburu-buru, begitu pula Sehun. Setelah Sehun selesai berkemas ia meninggalkan kelas. Saat menyusuri koridor, ia mendengar sebuah alunan musik di ruang paling ujung & menghampiri ruangan itu.

Tap tap tap

Langkahnya terdengar di sepanjang koridor yang sudah sepi karena sebagian besar siswa-siswi SM High School sudah pulang atau pergi ke suatu tempat bersama teman mereka. Musik itu semakin terdengar jelas ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu. Sehun memegang handle pintu lalu membukanya sedikit untuk mengintip(?) sesuatu yang ada di balik pintu tersebut.

Sehun PoV

Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di balik pintu ini, tapi aku sangat penasaran. Aku memegang handle pintu dan membuka pintu itu sedikit. Aku bisa melihat apa yang ada di balik pintu tersebut dan aku sangat terkejut. Luhan, si namja bertampang innocent yang tadi duduk di sebelahku sedang menari sesuai dengan irama musik yang mengalun. Sesaat aku terpesona melihat tubuh itu menarikan tarian dari lagu yang sedang booming sekarang yaitu Overdose-EXO. Namun seseorang menyentuh pundak ku dan menyadarkan ku.

"Hey! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya orang yang sedikit gelap #plak dan meletakan tangannya di pundakku. Aku tersentak, begitu pun Luhan. Luhan berjalan ke arah kami.

"Ada apa ini? Loh, bukannya kamu Oh Sehun?" tanya Luhan.

"Oh jadi kamu yang namanya Sehun-Sehun itu? Aku heran dengan dengan yeoja yang ada di kelas ku yang selalu berbicara tentang dirimu, padahal apa bagusnya sih? " ucap dia sarkas sambil mengamatiku dari atas sampai bawah.

"Heh, jaga kata-katamu, dasar dekil!" ucapku tidak terima. Enak saja dia merendahkan ku, aku tak sudi di rendahkan oleh orang seperti dia!

"Apa kata mu?! Dekil? Aku punya nama tau! Nama ku Kai, lagi pula aku tidak yakin kau benar putih atau itu panu yang terletak di seluruh tubuh." Ucap Kai sambil melipat tangannya dan menatap Sehun dengan pandangan jijay. Luhan ikutan memandangku dengan tatapan 'Sumpeh loe?' yang membuatku panik, kurang ajar si Kai!

Sehun PoV end

Akhirnya terjadilah perang dingin di antara Sehun dan Kai. Luhan yang tak tahan akhirnya melerai mereka.

"Hey, sudahlah! Masa kalian baru pertama bertemu sudah bertengkar?" ucap Luhan.

"Maaf kan aku, lagi pula kan dia yang mulai!" ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk hidung Kai. Kai membuang mukanya.

"Ya sudah, Sehun, apakah kau mau mencoba menari?" tanya Luhan. Kai dan Sehun terkejut.

"APA?!" ucap Sehun dan Kai berbarengan.

"Tapi kan aku tidak bisa menari." Ucap Sehun.

"Tenang, nanti akan ku ajari." Ucap Luhan sambil memberi senyum ramahnya lalu memasuki ruangan menari. Sehun mengikuti Luhan dengan wajah yang berseri-seri disertai dengan efek bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, sedangkan Kai dengan wajah yang suram dan aura kelam di sekitarnya.

"Nah, sekarang silakan kau coba menari dahulu." Ucap Luhan mempersilahkan Sehun memulai tariannya.

"Tapi kan aku tidak bisa-"

"Cobalah dulu, mana aku bisa tau bagaimana kemampuanmu kalau kau tidak mencobanya?" mendengar ucapan Luhan, Sehun hanya bisa menghela napas lalu mulai menari sebisanya. Setelah selesai menari Kai langsung mengomentarinya.

"Apa-apaan itu? Seperti tarian pemanggil hujan saja, Hahaha!" ucap Kai dengan nada mengejek dan tawa yang dibuat-buat.

"Sudahlah tak apa." Lalu Luhan memberikan bimbingan pada Sehun. Sehun sangat memperhatikan Luhan, bukan kata-katanya yang ia perhatikan, melainkan wajah Luhan yang menurutnya imut tersebut. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5 dan mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Sehun berjalan menuju mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobilnya.

Setelah sampai di rumah ia langsung disambut oleh para pelayan yang bekerja di rumahnya sedangkan dia hanya mengiyakan sapaan dari para pelayannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan mengingat kejadian-kejadian hari ini. Ia pun membatin..

'Xi Luhan… menarik juga.' Ia pun tersenyum lalu terlelap dalam tidurnya.

**TBC**

**Note: duh maaf kalau jelek dan banyak kekurangan, maklum author pemula :v oh iya, saya juga minta kritik dan sarannya. Maaf ya kalau disini Kai jadi rada nyebelin, ceritanya di sini dia itu teman akrabnya Luhan. Sekian catatan dari JY, Review please~**


	2. Chapter 2

**By: Caramel JY**

**Summary: Sehun, seorang anak orang kaya yang baru menemui teman dan rival baru di hari pertama dia memasuki sekolah barunya. Bagaimanakah kehidupan Sehun di sekolah barunya? HunHan *maap nggak jago bikin Summary* update chapter 2!.**

**Disclaimer: EXO itu punya SM Ent sama keluarga mereka masing-masing dan nggak akan pernah menjadi milik saya *hiks*. Tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**Rate: T *aman*.**

**Warning: banyak typo, membosankan, abal, ide cerita rada mainstream, lawakan nggak lucu, alur cerita rada ngebut, OOC, yaoi.**

* * *

Happy Reading~

Pagi harinya, Sehun berjalan dengan santai ke kelasnya. Setelah sampai di kelasnya ia mendudukan diri di bangkunya.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Luhan ceria. Sehun tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Luhan.

"Ya ,selamat pagi."

"Hei, sepulang sekolah maukah kau datang ke ruang menari lagi?" tanya Luhan.

"Baiklah!" Sehun menyetujui ajakan Luhan.

Tring~

Bel pun berbunyi menandakan dimulainya pelajaran. Sehun dan murid yang lainnya mengikuti pelajaran dengan khusyuk, kecuali murid yang satu ini yang dengan santainya tidur dikelas dengan posisi mulut terbuka, iler yang mengalir bagaikan sungai, tangan yang telipat, dan kepala yang terangkat. Orang itu tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Kim Jongin alias Kai. Sang guru yang terkenal killer itu pun menghampiri Kai dan menebar senyum indah nan menawan *mengerikan*nya. Sementara murid yang lain hanya dapat berdoa untuk keselamatan Kai.

"Jongin-ssi, bangun." Ucap Pak Kyuhyun, guru matematika mereka yang dikenal ganas dan menyandang gelar 'Guru titisan iblis' tersebut *digebukin Sparkyu*. Kai hanya merespon dengan dengkuran saja.

"Hey!" Kyuhyun mulai menepuk *menampar* pipi Kai kanan kiri.

"Ck! Sebentar, berisik ah!" Kai mengigau. Perempatan mulai muncul di jidat Kyuhyun.

"Kai-ah, bangunlah!" Luhan berusaha menyelamatkan temannya tersebut, namun Kai hanya membalasnya dengan erangan.

"BANGUN, KIM JONG IN!" teriak Kyuhyun marah sambil menyeblok Kai dengan seember air yang barusan dia ambil.

BYUR!

Kai terbangun dengan tidak elitnya, yaitu dengan cara meloncat dari posisi awalnya sehingga ia terpleset karena lantai yang licin dan terjatuh hingga kepalanya benjol.

JDUG!

"Ouch!" ucap seluruh siswa sambil memasang wajah prihatin. Kai memegang kepalanya yang rasanya mau pecah.

"Sudah sadar?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kai mengangguk sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi!" ucap Kyuhyun.

"Maaf Pak." Ucap Kai tertunduk. Lalu pelajaran pun dilanjutkan hingga istirahat. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, para murid berhamburan ke kantin, sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun mengantar Kai menuju ke UKS.

- UKS –

Luhan sedang mengobati kepala Kai yang benjol. Sesekali Kai meringis kesakitan.

"Emang yah, si Pak Kyuhyun itu galak nya melebihi ibu tiri di film Cinderella!" protes Kai

"Makanya Kai, kamu jangan tidur dikelas dong!" ucap Luhan.

"Aku kan ngantuk tau!" ucap Kai.

"Memangnya kenapa kau bisa sampai tertidur begitu?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku semalam bermain game sampai subuh, makanya tidurnya hanya sebentar." Ucap Kai.

"Kalau begitu mah nasip kau lah~" ucap Sehun. Kai manyun-manyun aegyo sedangkan Luhan dan Sehun menahan mual.

"Sudah selesai, ayo kita masuk ke kelas." Ucap Luhan sambil berjalan keluar diikuti Kai dan Sehun. Mereka melanjutkan pelajaran mereka dan selama ini tak ada masalah. Tak lama bel pulang berbunyi.

Tringg!

Murid-murid berhamburan keluar sedangkan Luhan, Sehun, dan Kai berjalan menuju ruang menari sambil berbincang-bincang, namun, sebuah suara mengusik mereka.

"Sehun-ah~~!" teriak seseorang dari arah belakang mereka yang diketahui adalah suara seorang yeoja. Lalu mereka membalikan tubuh mereka, mata Sehun membelalak kaget.

"K-kau bukankah kau pergi ke Inggris?!" Sehun tergagap. Kai dan Luhan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Aku kembali kesini karena aku merindukan mu, dan aku ingin memperbaiki hubungan kita~!" ucap yeoja itu yang sudah berada di hadapan mereka disertai dengan senyuman manis. Kai yang memang genit dari sananya mulai jelalatan(?) melihat yeoja tersebut yang bisa dikatakan memiliki tubuh yang ideal.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Luhan.

"Ehm… dia-"

"Aku Kim Hyuna~ kekasih Sehun!" ucap yeoja itu mengaku sebagai kekasih Sehun sambil memeluk mesra tangan kanan Sehun.

"APAHHH?!" teriak Kai dan Luhan syok.

"Tidak, dia bohong! Lepaskan!" sanggah Sehun sambil menyentakan tangan Hyuna.

"Sehun, mengapa kau begitu kasar pada ku." Ucap Hyuna dengan wajah sedih.

Luhan PoV

Saat aku, Sehun, dan Kai berjalan menuju ruang tari tiba-tiba datang lah seorang yeoja yang mengaku sebagai kekasih Sehun. Tetapi tiba-tiba hatiku mendadak sakit begini.

"Tak apa Sehun, kau tak perlu menyangkalnya." Ucap ku, hatiku makin sakit saat mengatakan itu…

"Sehun-ah, siapa mereka? Temanmu?" tanya yeoja itu.

"Iya." Jawab Sehun kaku. Mengapa dia tiba-tiba berubah?

"Oh, kalian perlu tau bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya Sehun dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya~" pamer yeoja itu sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun. Aku mengepalkan tangan ku dan menunduk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat ya…" ucap ku.

"Luhan-ah, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Kai dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku harus pergi sekarang, selamat tinggal." Lalu aku berlari pergi dengan air mata yang menggenang di mata ku.

"LUHAN TUNGGU!"

Luhan PoV end

Setelah kepergian Luhan, Kai langsung mengejar Luhan. Sehun hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

"Hey, kenapa dia itu?" tanya Hyuna. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar Luhan, namun ditahan oleh Hyuna.

"Mengapa kau begitu peduli padanya?" tanya Hyuna pada Sehun.

"Karena…" Sehun menundukan kepalanya.

"Karena, aku menyukainya dan kau tak boleh menghalangi ku!" teriak Sehun lalu mengejar Luhan. Hyuna menatap Sehun kesal.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA BERSAMANYA! DAN HARUS KAU KETAHUI BAHWA DIRINYA DALAM MASALAH MULAI SAAT INI!" teriak Hyuna marah lalu menatap nanar kepergian Sehun.

Sehun PoV

Aku mendengar ancaman Hyuna barusan, namun itu tak penting lagi. Aku mencarinya kemana-mana namun tak kunjung menemukannya. Ditengah pencarian Luhan, aku menemukan Kai dan menghampirinya.

"Kai, apakah kau menemukan Luhan?" tanya ku. Dia menatap ku dengan tatapan dingin dan menusuk.

"Untuk apa kau mengurusnya? Lebih baik kau urus saja yeoja itu!" ucap Kai.

"Ck, ayolah beri tau aku, aku juga tidak bermaksud begitu!" ucap Sehun memasang tampang melas.

"Aku juga bingung nih, dia larinya cepat sekali! Habisnya dia sering ikut kejuraan lari sih.." ucap Kai sambil mengedarkan pandangannya lalu berheti dengan wajah tablonya.

"Kau kenapa sih?!" tanya Sehun yang tak nyaman melihat wajah Kai. Kai menunjuk ke arah atap sekolah dan disitu terdapat Luhan yang berdiri sambil menatap ke bawah dengan berlinangan air mata.

"LUHAAANNN!" teriak Kai dan Sehun.

* * *

**TBC**

**Note: duh maaf ya, udah updatenya lama, pendek pula -_- *JY dihajar massa* maap yaa! Oh iya, sedikit penjelasan, ceritanya disini Hyuna itu emang perannya ngeganggu hubungan HunHan gitu. Oh iya, maksih ya yang udah pada review di chap sebelumnya, nih balasan review nya~!**

**XiaoLuhan: Maaf kalo kecepetan alurnya XO, takutnya kalo panjang banget pegel bacanya, makasih ya udah review~! 3**

**JeoLu-LEXA: hai~ wah makasih, iya ini sudah sedikit diperbaiki, JY juga masih belajar ini XD makasih kritiknya~ makasih udah review**

**lisnana1: ini udah lanjut kok ^^ makasih udah review 3**

**Rikka-Yandereki: makasih udah review, ah masa sih (/7/) ff mu lebih keren lagi, ahaha~**

**sstyle313: udah lanjut~ wah saya nggak kepikiran kaya gitu, tapi tetep aja mereka ujung-ujungnya bareng dan bisa lebih keren dari pada trouble maker(?) kok XD, makasih udah review~**

**Guest: udah lanjut, makasih reviewnya XD**

**makasih ya udah baca~ aaa JY seneng banget *peluk satu-satu* tunggu yah kelanjutannya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**By: Caramel JY**

**Summary: Sehun dan Luhan yang menemui masalah baru dalam hubungan mereka. Kai tertimpa sial dan masuk rumah sakit. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka? Baca aja~ HunHan *maap nggak jago bikin Summary* chap 3 update!**

**Disclaimer: cast disini punya Entertainment sama keluarga mereka masing-masing dan nggak akan pernah menjadi milik saya *hiks*. Tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**Rate: T *aman*.**

**Warning: banyak typo, membosankan, abal, ide cerita rada mainstream, lawakan nggak lucu, alur cerita rada ngebut, OOC, yaoi.**

Happy Reading~

Sehun dan Kai menatap tidak percaya kearah Luhan yang sudah berada di atap Sekolah.

"LUHAANN! TURUN DONG!" teriak Kai.

"Gak mau!" balas Luhan dengan wajah yang penuh air mata. Sebenarnya dia takut ketinggian, tapi dia tidak tahan melihat Sehun bersama gadis yang _katanya _pacar Sehun.

Sehun langsung mengambil tindakan dan berlari sprint ke atap sekolah. Perjalanan ke atap sekolah tidaklah mudah karena gedung sekolah yang memiliki 3 tingkat dan beberapa lampu yang sudah di matikan, sehingga Sehun beberapa kali menabrak benda dan kejedot tembok *poor Sehun*. Setibanya di atap sekolah Sehun sudah babak belur duluan dan napas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Tunggu Luhan! Jangan terjun dulu(?)." ucap Sehun sempoyongan sambil mengatur napasya. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin menolongnya tapi tekadnya sudah bulat... "Tolong jangan pergi! Jangan lompat, pleasee!" mohon Sehun. Luhan menoleh dengan dramatis ditambah efek slow motion dan daun-daun berjatuhan. Dramatis sekali.

"Tapi aku **harus** lompat!" ucap Luhan dengan wajah pilu.

"Jangan!" teriak Sehun. Luhan pun lompat. Sehun dan Kai *yang sudah di atap* pun mematung. Luhan akan pergi…

Namun di luar dugaan. Luhan malah melompat menuju pohon beringin(?) dan mengambil seekor kucing. Sehun dan Kai cengo. Jadi dia lompat cuma gara-gara mau nyelamatin kucing yang entah mengapa bisa terdampar diatas pohon.

"Sehun…" panggil Luhan lirih. Sehun menatap Luhan yang masih nangkring(?) diatas pohon.

"Ya?" jawab Sehun dengan suara yang dibuat selembut mungkin. Kai yang melihat adegan tersebut mulai ngedumel.

"Tolong." Ucap Luhan. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Tolong, aku nggak bisa turun ._." ucap Luhan. Kai dan Sehun sweatdrop. Sehun berjalan menuju tepi atap(?) dan bersiap untuk lompat.

Hup!

Sehun berhasil menggapai dahan pohon yang Luhan tempati. Dia tersenyum ke arah Luhan yang dibalas senyum juga oleh Luhan, sedangkan kucing yang ada di pelukan Luhan hanya ternganga cengo. Tapi…

Crak..

Seketika wajah Luhan dan Sehun memucat karena mereka merasa firasat yg buruk. Mereka menatap dahan yang tak sanggup menahan beban 3 mahluk tersebut.

Crakk!

Dahan pohon itu pun patah dan akhirnya Luhan dan Sehun terjatuh dan berteriak histeris.

"GYAAAAA!" jerit Luhan, Sehun, dan Kucing tersebut histeris. Kai yang melihat adegan tersebut ikutan teriak dan terjadilah paduan suara yang membuat budek masal. Kai melemparkan matras yang entah ia dapat dari mana ke bawah pohon.

Pluk(?)

Luhan, Sehun dan kucing tersebut mendarat dengan selamat ditambah muka syok di wajah mereka. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya. Posisi mereka sangat berbahaya, yaitu Sehun yang menindih tubuh Luhan. Musik ala film India mulai berkumandang, bunga-bunga berjatuhan ditambah efek sparkle-sparkle yang rada lebay.

"Sehun…" panggil Luhan dengan wajah yang 'UAHHH'.

"Luhan…" jawab Sehun dengan muka yang dibikin seganteng-gantengnya. Mereka pun terdiam sambil tatap tatapan.

"Miaw -_-" kucing itu berjalan ke arah Kai yang sudah turun dari atap.

"Ehem." Dehem Kai yang merasa dikacangin. Sialnya HunHan masih asik dengan aktifitas tatap-tatapan mereka.

"Ehem!" dehem Kai lagi. Masih tidak ada tanggapan. Kai makin geram.

"Ehem! Ehem! Uohok! Ohok!BLUEKK!" Kai batuk darah dan akhirnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit terdekat. Sementara itu HunHan masih aja tatap tatapan, huft…

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan.

"Iya?" jawab Sehun dengan senyum tamfan dan berani(?) andalannya.

"Awas dong, badan kamu berat nih!" protes Luhan sambil buang muka, sebenernya dia blushing berat.

"Oh iya iya~ ahaha~" akhirnya mereka ketawa canggung. "Eh pulang yuk, udah sore nih!" ajak Sehun.

"Baiklah!" mereka pun pulang berdua sambil bergandengan tangan. Sementara itu, Hyuna mengintip dari balik tembok yang dekat dengan lokasi HunHan tadi, aura setan menguar dari dirinya.

"Lihat saja nanti pembalasan ku!" ucap Hyuna sambil menatap tajam ke arah Luhan dan Sehun pergi.

- keesokan harinya –

Hari ini, Kai tidak masuk karena insiden kemarin dan kesempatan emas ini di manfaatkan Sehun dengan baik. Pagi-pagi ia sudah _stand by _di kelasnya menunggu kehadiran sang pujaan hati *asik*. Saking semangatnya, dia datang pukul 06.30, padahal sekolah dimulai 1 jam lagi. Sekitar 30 menit dia menunggu sampai lumutan, jamuran, laletan, baru lah si Luhan datang.

"Eh, kamu udah dateng, tumben?" ucap Luhan sambil menaruh tasnya di meja.

"Iya, akhirnya kamu datang juga~" ucap Sehun dengan wajah yang berbinar, namun lumutan.

"Wajah mu kenapa?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Aku nungguin kamu."

"Berapa lama?"

"30 menit~"

"APAAHH?!" jerit Luhan OOC sambil menaruh kedua tangannya ke wajahnya *lebay*. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang dan Sehun tak lupa untuk melakukan modus.

"Luhan, kamu tau nggak, sebenernya aku tuh…" ucap Sehun dengan wajah yang di keren-kerenin.

KRRIIIINGGG!

"Kampret." Gumam Sehun kesal dan mengutuk bell nista itu habis-habisan *poor bell*. Tak lupa sang wali kelas memasuki kelasnya. Para murid memberi salam untuknya.

"Anak-anak, kali ini kita kedatangan murid baru lagi." Ucap wali kelas. Para murid bertanya-tanya, siapakah murid baru itu?

"Silakan masuk, nak." Ucap wali kelas. Lalu masuklah sesosok gadis sexy nan bohay yang tak lain tak bukan adalah…

"Hai, aku Kim Hyuna, mohon bantuannya ya!" ucap Hyuna dengan wajah cantik berkilaunya. Para lelaki mesum yang ada di kelas itu langsung meraung-raung(?) tak jelas.

"Mohon tenang, kalian boleh menanyakan sesuatu padanya, silakan." Ucap wali kelas.

"Hyuna-ssi, berapa nomor telpon mu?"

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Kau jodohku bukan?"

"Hyuna-ssi, nikah yuk!" oke, kalau yang satu ini terdengar seperti ajakan dari pada pertanyaan.

"Bla bla bla~" mereka pun menanyakan hal-hal yang aneh aneh dan Hyuna hanya bisa tersenyum.

"HEYYY! SATU-SATU NANYA NYA!" teriak wali kelas menggelegar sambil menampar mejanya *poor meja*. Seketika hening. Kelas macem apa sih ini?!

"Hyuna-ssi sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya sang juragan yadong, Eunhyuk dengan tampang mupeng.

"Sudah."

"TIDAKKHHH!" seru para jones nelangsa.

"Siapa orangnya?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan air mata berlinang ala sinetron-sinetron lebay.

"Namanya Oh Sehun~" ucap Hyuna sambil menunjuk Sehun dengan wajah tersipu malu. Seketika para jones menatap Sehun dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Teganya dikau pada daku!" protes Donghae ala perempuan hamil yang ditinggal suaminya.

"Tidak! Aku bukan pacarnya!" Sehun berusaha mengelak. Sedangkan Luhan menunduk dengan aura kelam di sekelilingnya.

"Nah, Hyuna-ssi, kau boleh duduk di tempat kosong di depan Oh Sehun." Ucap wali kelas. Hyuna berjalan ke tempat yang dimaksud dan langusung menyapa Sehun.

"Hai, Sehun… sayang." Sapa Hyuna dengan suara yang dibuat seseksi mungkin. "Dan kau…" ucap Hyuna sambil menatap sinis Luhan. "Tunggu saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti." Bisik Hyuna dengan nada mengancam dan seringainya. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam saja.

"Tenanglah Luhan, kau tak usah khawatir, ada aku disini." Ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lembut. Luhan ikut tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Mereka akhirnya tatap-tatapan lg *plis jangan gebukin gue karena mereka tatap-tatapan terus -_-*.

**TBC**

**Note: akhirnya sekian lama JY balik lagi membawa Jeng Hyuna kesini, hohoho *ketawa ala ibu arisan*. Maap ye kalo jelek -_- maap juga kalo si Kai masuk rumah sakit gara-gara skenario gue. Dan berikut balasan reviewnya~**

**XiaoLuhan****: **Luhan gk bunuh diri kok~ yah tapi Hyunanya udah jadi pemain tetap, review lagi ya!

**Rikka-Yandereki****: **udah XD Luhan tabah kok, Luhan pasti kuat *apa ini*, review lagi ya~

** .58****: **Luhan gak bunuh diri kok XD maap kalau alurnya kecepetan, review lagi ya!

**JeoLu-LEXA****: **Luhannya jatoh, tapi nggak mati kan~? Maap kalau kecepetan XO, makasih udah review, review lagi ya~


	4. Chapter 4

**By: Caramel JY**

**Summary: Penghalang baru dalam hubungan Sehun dan Luhan mulai muncul. Hyuna yang tidak terima dengan kedekatan HunHan. Keadaan Kai yang sudah membaik. Sehun ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan, berhasilkah dia? Chapter 4 up! HUNHAN**

**Disclaimer: cast disini punya Entertainment sama keluarga mereka masing-masing dan nggak akan pernah menjadi milik saya *hiks*. Tapi cerita ini milik saya.**

**Rate: T *aman*.**

**Warning: banyak typo, membosankan, abal, ide cerita rada mainstream, lawakan nggak lucu, alur cerita rada ngebut, OOC, yaoi.**

**Note: maap yah kalau updatenya lama… tugas menupuk terus jadi gunung, maap ya! Lain kali semoga saya bisa update lebih cepet :).**

Happy Reading~

Dari pagi sampai istirahat, Luhan tidak pernah lepas dari pandangan Sehun. Walau Sehun tidak takut dengan ancaman Hyuna, tetapi ia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Luhan yang kemungkinan besar akan diterror oleh Hyuna. Kini mereka sedang ada di kantin untuk makan bersama.

'Sudah saatnya aku mengutarakan perasaan ku…' batin Sehun. "Luhan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu…" ucap Sehun.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun slowmotion. Dalam imajinasi Sehun, Luhan dikelilingi dengan efek kembang-kembang dan blink-blink yang menyilaukan.

"Begini, sebenernya aku…" Sehun gugup.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Luhan sambil menebar senyum menawannya, sepertinya dia ketularan Kris-sunbae yang suka nebar pesona pas jalan-jalan bareng geng nya. Sehun malah salting. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang yeoja menatap mereka dengan pandangan kesal.

"Ehm… a-aku…" Sehun menjadi sangat gugup, hilang sudah image coolnya. Luhan terus menatapinya, Sehun narik napas. Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Sehun berbicara "Aku su-" namun belum selesai dia bicara, seseorang memotong ucapannya.

"Hai, Sehun-chagi, Luhan-ssi~! Aku boleh gabung disini kan?" tanya seseorang yang tak lain tak bukan, the one and only *plak* Kim Hyuna. Sehun cuman nganga doang, tadi dengan susah payah dan segenap jiwa raganya *halah* mengumpulkan keberanian tapi sekarang malah ada pengganggu yang, membuat tampangnya jadi sepet. Kalau begini, kandaslah sudah rencananya.

"Hey, boleh tidak? Boleh kan ya?" ucap Hyuna yang langsung duduk di antara Luhan dan Sehun, memisahkan mereka berdua. Luhan cengo.

'Kalo begitu mah nggak usah nanya… sabar Luhan, sabar.' batin Luhan mencoba untuk tetap tegar(?).

"Sehun, kamu kok nggak makan? Ntar kamu sakit lho." Ucap Hyuna dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Nggak ah, aku udah kenyang." Ucap Sehun yang masih bertahan dengan muka sepetnya. Semenjak Hyuna datang, Hyuna selalu bermanja-manja dengan Sehun yang mukanya makin dingin. Luhan? Dia malah jadi obat nyamuk buat Sehun dan Hyuna, malang sekali. Setelah istirahat mereka memasuki kelas dan kembali belajar.

"Luhan-ah, kamu kok diam terus? Kamu marah ya?" ucap Sehun yang melihat Luhan semenjak istirahat tadi hanya diam saja.

"Nggak kok…" ucap Luhan datar tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Maaf kalau tadi aku mengabaikan mu…" ucap Sehun.

"Tak apa Sehun-ah, aku bisa mengerti." Ucap Luhan sambil tersenyum miris. Lalu mereka saling tatap.

Syuuunggg~ Bletak!

Suara tersebut adalah suara lontaran spidol maut dari sang guru musik, Pak Jongdae.

"Hey kalian berdua yang ngobrol, mau belajar tidak?!" teriak sang guru dengan suaranya yang tinggi rada melengking. Para murid menutup telinga mereka demi menghindari budek massal.

"Maaf pak!" jerit Sehun dan Luhan. Pak Jongdae menggeleng.

"Sudah-sudah, sebagai hukuman kalian harus menyayikan sebuah lagu didepan, silakan." Ucap Pak Jongdae. HunHan maju ke depan kelas dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu bersama. Lagu yang mereka pilih adalah lagu kartun Jepang, Doraemon.

"Aku ingin begini, ingin begitu, ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali.. Semua, semua, semua dapat dikabulkan, dapat dikabulkan dengan kantong ajaib. Aku ingin terbang bebas di angkasa~ 'Hey! Baling-baling Bambu!' La,la,la~ Aku sayang sekali...Doaremon...La, la, la aku sayang sekali, Doraemon..." Luhan menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan suaranya yang merdu sedangkan Sehun dengan suaranya yang berat, super sekali! *plak*

Para murid tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai ada yang pingsan dan mulutnya keluar busa, ck ck ck. Pak Jongdae menepuk tangannya.

"Bagus, bagus! Tapi lain kali jagalah ketenangan kalian, mengerti?"

"Baik pak…" HunHan membungkuk lalu kembali ke tempat duduk mereka. Mereka kembali belajar dengan serius sampai pelajaran musik selesai. Lalu ada pengumuman datang dari sang ketua kelas, Suho.

"Hey, ada pengumuman tolong dengarkan dulu!" ucap Suho meminta perhatian dari teman-temannya. "Ehem, kan sebentar lagi ada acara ulang tahun sekolah, jadi kita mau ngadain acara apaan nih buat event ini? Semuanya boleh saran kok." ucap Suho. Semuanya hening memikirkan acara macam apakah yang harus mereka sarankan.

"Saya mau saran dong!" ucap sang jawara mesum, Eunhyuk.

"Iya, mau saran apa?"

"Mending kita ngadain maid café aja! Kan lumayan tuh, ntar kan ada cewek-cewek cute bin seksi! Kalau nggak, kita adain kontes bikini, pasti acara kita banyak deh yang minat!" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Wah bener banget!" ucap para cowok mesum di kelas tersebut. Para kaum cewek nggak terima diri mereka ditumbalkan lalu teriak-teriak protes kaya orgil kesurupan. Seketika kelas jadi kaya pasar.

"Stt! Tolong jangan berisik dulu dong! Lagi pula maid café itu terlalu mainstream, pasti kelas lain sudah memakainya, tolong beri saran yang lebih bermutu sedikit napa." ucap Suho empet.

"Gimana kalau kita bikin rental atau warnet aja?" usul Donghae. Para mahluk yang demen sama game dan browsing internet langsung setuju tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Tapi kalau bikin rental atau warnet itu kan musti banyak komputer nya, terus biaya listriknya begimana? Yang ada kita dihukum gantung ama kepala sekolah!" ucap Suho yang dengan sabar menghadapi teman-temannya yang rata-rata autis semua.

"Gimana kalau pesta costume aja?" saran Hyuna yang dari tadi cuma diem aja.

"Hmm, boleh juga tuh… yang lain setuju nggak?" tanya Suho. Murid yang lain mengangguk setuju, Hyuna tersenyum manis. Eunhyuk and the geng mimisan.

"Setuju banget dong! Ide yang brilian! Lagi pula, apa sih yang enggak buan Eneng Hyuna~" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mengedipkan mata ke arah Hyuna. Hyuna senyum, padahal dalem hatinya dia udah muntah kuning *jangan dibayangin :v*

"Tapi kan kalau costume-nya milih sendiri nggak seru, jadi saya dan para pengurus kelas yang akan memilihkan bajunya~" ucap Suho santai, murid lain syok.

"Lah, ntar kamu milih bajunya yang aneh-aneh lagi?!" ucap Sehun nggak nyante.

"Oh nggak kok, kalian tenang aja~ kita pasti nyiapin baju yang bagus-bagus kok! Selera kita kan oke punya!" ucap Suho sambil tersenyum angelic. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Triiingg~!

Bell pulang berbunyi dan akhirnya mereka bisa mengakhiri aktivitas belajar mereka. Sehun kembali berencana menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan.

"Tunggu Luhan!" panggil Sehun yang menghampiri Luhan yang berada jauh didepannya.

"Ya?" tanya Luhan sambil menoleh ke arah Sehun berada.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu ke kamu…" ucap Sehun sambil menghampiri Luhan.

"Apakah itu?" tanya Luhan.

"Aku-" untuk ke-2 kalinya ucapan Sehun terpotong karena panggilan yang masuk ke ponsel Luhan.

"Tunggu sebentar ya Sehun-ah." Ucap Luhan sambil mengangkat panggilan tersebut. "Halo?".

"_Halo, Luhan-ah aku merindukan mu._" ucap suara di seberang sana manja.

"Kai-ah, apa kau sudah baikan?" tanya Luhan. Sehun mendengus, lagi-lagi Kai mengganggu kebersamaannya dengan Luhan.

"Yah, lumayan lah! Aku sudah bisa masuk besok." Ucap Kai bahagia.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah, oh iya, besok ada pesta ulang tahun sekolah lho!" ucap Luhan.

"_Oh, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, sudah dulu ya, pulsaku mau habis nih -_- dadah Luhan._"

"Dasar kau ini, daahh!" Luhan mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dengan tersenyum geli. "Oh iya, kau mau bilang apa tadi Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan.

"Ehm… gak jadi deh." Ucap Sehun sambil terseyum palsu *owh*.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya! Bye~" mereka pun berpisah di persimpangan jalan. Sehun meratapi nasibnya dan pulang ke rumahnya.

**TBC**

**Note: sorry yah kalau nggak seru… oh iya, kalian boleh saran kok buat costume di chapter depan, tapi sebutin juga orangnya. Doain ya supaya JY tugasnya gak banyak supaya bisa update lebih cepet :v, berikut adalah balasan review kalian.**

**RZHH 261220 II****: haha, emang si Kai begitu orangnya :v review lagi ya!**

**HyunRa****: ehehe, Kai disini bener-bener di nistain, di chap depan jati diri Hyuna akan di bongkar *lebay* review lagi ya!**

**JeoLu-LEXA****: makasih dukungannya! Begitulah Luhan, review lagi ya!**

**rikka yandereki****: iya mbah, eh iya maap ya updatenya lama. Masa sih cepet alurnya? Ya udah aku lamain :v review lagi ya!**

** .58: iya udah lanjut kok~ naik atep supaya cepet nyampe pohonnya, Kai kebanyakan nonton sinetron, review lagi ya!**

**XiaoLuhan****: Luhan emang unik sih :v Sehun jadi penolong buat Luhan XD, review lagi ya!**

Makasih udah pada review! Sorry kalau pendek.


End file.
